


Build An Avenger

by elew223



Series: Build an Avenger [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A story for people that need cheering up, Adorable, Avengers have a team meeting, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Guest appearances by literally fluffy things, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elew223/pseuds/elew223
Summary: Tony arranges a meeting with his teammates. He brings a surprise in a big, brown shipping box.
Series: Build an Avenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749784
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Build An Avenger

“Anyone know why Tony wanted us here?” Clint asked. He was casually leaning back in the fancy, leather conference chairs. The Avengers had gathered in the room Tony had designed for their meetings and mission briefings.

“He wouldn’t say. Said it was going to be a fun surprise for us,” Bruce said with a shrug. After living at the newly christened Avengers Tower for a few weeks taught Bruce patience and forbearance more than the meditation exercises he learned while on the run.

“Knowing him it could mean just about anything,” Natasha replied blandly.

“Well it could be a really fun like he said it would!” Thor replied with a grin. Never let it be said the God of Thunder wasn’t an optimistic guy who could roll with it.

“He should be here soon. Let’s just see what he wants,” Steve replied with a shrug as he sat in his chair with proper posture.

Tony soon arrived nonchalantly with a beaming smile and a large box in his hands. He was whistling jauntily as he made his way to the head of the table. The box likely wasn’t heavy given he easily balanced it on one hand while he pulled the chair to take a seat. “Glad everyone is here!”

“So what are we here for, Tony?” Bruce asked politely.

Tony grinned wider. “Well my dear teammates, this meeting is about this,” he said tapping on the box. Unless Tony was hiding the logo side of the box towards him, it didn’t appear to be anything more than a typical brown, shipping box with plenty of packaging tape to seal up the contents for transport.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “So what is in the box?”

Tony stood up and cleared his throat. “As you all know I have a team of property rights lawyers, financial people, and marketing staff fielding requests and getting us money for the use of our names and images for merchandising.”

Natasha stared at the box speculatively. “So that’s a box of new merchandise? Should we be worried about what is in there?”

Tony chuckled. “Well normally me and Pepper only get the proposals once the marketing folks determined it’s something we should take some serious consideration. So once I read through the proposal, I couldn’t help but say yes to this!”

“So what is it exactly?” Clint asked with a lazy drawl.

Tony promptly pulled out a box cutter from a pocket and quickly unsealed the package. He carefully opened it and grinned. “Behold!” And then he pulled out something that made everyone’s eyes widen.

“What in the world…?” Steve asked incredulously.

Tony beamed at everyone and presented the item to them all proudly. “Meet… Teddy Stark the Iron Bear!” He lifted up a brown teddy bear higher for everyone to get a better look at the toy. It was wearing what looked like a hoodie and pants in the design of one of Tony’s suits. The actual hood had two holes for the bear’s ears to fit through. “Oh and look guys!” Tony squeezed the bear’s tummy. The upper paw pads lit up and a sound effect like Iron Man’s repulsor beams soon came from the bear.

Natasha couldn’t help but grin. “That is actually super adorable. It looks like one of those Build-a-Bears.”

Tony did a finger gun at Natasha. “Got it in one. The Build-a-Bear people sent in a proposal a couple months ago to do a special line of Avengers Build-a-Bears. Pepper and I agreed their proposal sounded really good, so after we looked at their design concepts, these are the finished prototype toys. If everyone gives the okay to these, they’ll start taking pre-orders for purchase next month.”

Clint, Bruce, and Natasha immediately perked up in interest while Thor and Steve looked confused. “So what exactly is Build-a-Bear?” Thor asked.

“It’s this company that obviously produces toy bears for children, but they let the kids customize the toys by picking out everything from what type of animal they want to accessories like clothes for the toy. In fact the physical stores have this giant machine that has stuffing in it, so kids can take a doll they want and use the machine to decide how much stuffing they want in it,” Bruce explained. “I had a lot university colleagues that took their kids to literally build their own bear. Said they always had fun doing it.”

Steve smiled at that. “That actually sounds like a lot of fun for children. So I’m guessing the rest of our toy versions are in the box?”

Tony pulled out more stuffed animals out of the box and promptly started passing them around to everyone. Soon there were smiles and chuckles as everyone looked at the rest of the box’s contents.

Steve gently turned his toy this way and that to observe the details. It was a bear that had dark blond fur. It was wearing a hoodie and pants like “Iron Bear,” but the hood was designed to look like the blue helmet he wore. It adorably had two holes for the ears to fit through just like “Iron Bear.” The pants also adorably had a hole for the tail to poke through. To his surprise there was a felt replica of his shield on the bear’s back. Examining it further, he realize the shield was attached to the hoodie with Velcro. The shield had a felt strap on the inside part that would allow a child to attach the felt shield to the bear’s arm just like he could hold his actual Vibranium shield.

“I can’t help but be impressed with the people that designed this. It’s very clever,” Steve said chuckling.

Tony smirked. “Well I might have given them some insight to make things more accurate. Kids would love to pretend these guys are us and they’re fighting super villains with them.”

Thor chuckled as he looked at the toy he was given. Unlike most of his comrades, his toy wasn’t a bear but a golden retriever with long golden fur like the actual dog. It was wearing a replica like his helmet that had holes for the dog’s long ears to poke through. The dog wore armor and a red cape just like Thor. There was even a small replica hammer made of fabric attached with Velcro on the side of the dog’s armor.

“I consider myself honored to be captured in toy form as a noble hunting dog,” Thor said. “I wonder if I should give this to Jane.”

“Well so far these toys look pretty good. There are probably some kids that would like to play with these,” Natasha said with a smile. She was gently stroking the orange tabby cat wearing an outfit similar to her Black Widow catsuit as though it was a real kitten.

“I might know some kids that would like these,” Clint said casually. He had an actual stuffed hawk wearing a similar outfit to his uniform with a bow and quiver of fake arrows on the hawk’s back.

Bruce looked a bit amused that Hulk was interpreted as a large green gorilla wearing shorts. “Well they are very creative. I’m surprised they decided to make one of the Other Guy.”

Tony shrugged. “Well they said they wanted to be fair and make one for all the Avengers. So what do you guys think? Anything you want them to change?”

Everyone shook their hands and admired the toys some more. “I suppose it’s very cute them wanting to do this,” Natasha said.

“Well I have to admit that the proposal to make these toys was already interesting, but well they kind of sweetened the deal a bit by saying that the profits would go to St. Jude’s,” Tony explained further.

Again Bruce, Clint, and Natasha nodded leaving Thor and Steve confused. “I’m guessing it’s for a hospital, but why that one in particular?” Steve asked.

“It’s a hospital that specializes in children’s diseases. If insurance doesn’t cover treatment or not enough of the cost, the hospital itself takes on the financial burden to make sure all the patients have access to whatever medical care the kids need. A large portion of the hospital’s funding comes from donations,” Clint replied. It was surprising he was interested enough in a children’s hospital to explain that much.

Thor nodded. “An excellent endeavor and a worthy cause indeed. I see nothing wrong with this excellent dog replica.” Everyone said something similar about the toys they each had.

“Excellent! Well I’ll have someone let the Build-a-Bear folks know they have the official Avengers seal of approval.”

Suffice it to say, the new Avengers line of Build-a-Bear toys was a best seller that year.

**Author's Note:**

> I just used the company Build-A-Bear since they are the most well-known company that does customized stuffed animals. This isn't a story that was meant to be an endorsement of the company. Neither was this an endorsement of St. Jude's Children Hospital, but it is a worthy institution for people to support. I hope people enjoyed a bit of fluffy fun!


End file.
